


Spider! {Big Three & Reader}

by Angry_Kitten_Bakugou



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Big Three - Freeform, Curious!Nejire, Eri is adorable but not in this fluff, F/M, Gen, Hitoshi is Aizawa's Son, M/M, Movie Night, Reader's gender not specified, Scared!Tamaki, Tamaki Amajiki is adorable and must be protected, Tamaki is scared of spiders, UA dorms, aizawa is shinsou's father, amajiki is a 'flea', despite him being pretty capable of protecting himself, don't read if you are pro-spider life, sorry - Freeform, spider - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou/pseuds/Angry_Kitten_Bakugou
Summary: You arrange a movie night for you, your friends, Mirio and Nejire, and your boyfriend Tamaki. But what happens when a little critter joins in?{Note: reader is in third year with the Big Three}





	Spider! {Big Three & Reader}

You were hanging out with your friends: Mirio, Nejiri, and your boyfriend Tamaki, in the main area of your dorms. The other third years were out, and Eri was with Aizawa and Shinsou for the week, so you decided to get the group together for a movie night.

  
"Popcorn's ready!" Mirio called from the kitchen, walking towards the TV area with two buckets of popcorn.  
"Hey Tamaki, what could you turn into if you eat popcorn? Would you get popcorn teeth? Or corn husk hair?" Nejire questioned.

"Uh, I dunno... Why would I need to..?" The dark haired boy looked at you in confusion. You gave him a kiss on the cheek, laughing. Tamaki turned red and gave you a shy smile as he turned away to hide his blush.  
"Okay lovebirds, take your popcorn," Mirio chuckled, handing you a bucket of deliciously buttered popcorn. "What movie are we gonna watch?" He asked, sitting next to Nejire, who took a handful of popcorn from the bucket Mirio held towards her.

"How about-"

"AAAHHH!!" Tamaki screamed, jumping on you, causing you to spill your popcorn everywhere as your boyfriend held onto you for dear life.

"What happened?!" Mirio asked, standing up, ready to attack a possible threat.

"It's a.. s-spider!" Tamaki cried, burying his head in your neck and hugging you tighter for protection.

"Spider? Where? What kind is it? Is it poisonous? What's it look like? Oooh! I see it!" Nejire called, bounding towards the small black insect to inspect it. Mirio looked at you, hoping to find someone who had a sane reaction to a spider, and you just laughed.

"It's kinda cute!" Nejire cooed, tapping the floor to get the spider to crawl towards her.

"No it's not!" Tamaki whined, burying his head further into your neck, his feet off the floor despite the spider being a few feet away.

"Fear not! I'll kill-"

"NO! Mirio, what did this little spider ever do to you?" Nejire cupped her hands over the insect protectively, and Mirio stepped back, letting out an exasperated sigh. You gently tapped your boyfriend's shoulder, "Tama, can I get up, please?" You requested, and he complied, pouting adorably as he resumed fetal position on the couch.

You walked over to Nejire, faking interest in the bug as you asked, "Can I see?"

Nejire looked up at you curiously, and cautiously uncupped her hands to reveal the small spider.

"Aww," you smiled deviously as you stomped on the insect. Nejire cried out, pouting and huffing as Tamaki slowly came out of fetal position and sat normally. Mirio whispered a small 'good job' so Nejire wouldn't hear him, as you cleaned up the spider's remains with a tissue and threw it away.

When you came back, Tamaki hugged you as you sat down.

"Thanks.."

"Anytime," you kissed Tamaki's forehead and he turned red, kissing your nose in response. Nejire took more of Mirio's popcorn [which he happily offered to her, being the gentleman he is].

"So what movie are we going to watch?" Mirio asked.

"Spider-man," was Nejire's response before bursting out in contagious laughter, except for Tamaki, who was beet red from embarrassment.

"Okay!" Mirio cheered, excited for the 'movie' part of the 'movie night' to begin. You put on the original Spider-Man movie, cuddling with Tamaki as you watched Tobey Maguire take over the screen.

* * *

[too bad your popcorn's on the floor, smh]

End!

I hope you enjoyed! Have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
